One Call Away
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Il s'agit juste de prétendre. C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire. Prétendre. Un jour après l'autre, prétendre qu'elle ne m'affecte pas du tout et ça devrait aller...


Il s'agit juste de prétendre. C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire. Prétendre. Un jour après l'autre, prétendre qu'elle ne m'affecte pas du tout et ça devrait aller. Mais bien sûr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue avec ce monologue chaque matin, je sais que c'est complètement inutile. Je serais en confiance dans ma voiture mais dès que nos regards se croiserons, je serais de nouveau totalement foutue. Que je te déteste Lucy Lane, toi et tes yeux verts intenses. Ok, je ne la déteste pas du tout en fait. C'est juste que je tombe lentement mais sûrement amoureuse d'elle et je suis incapable d'arrêter ça. C'est à peu près la seule chose que je déteste chez Lucy Lane. A quel point elle me rend faible avec juste un sourire. Et elle est censée être ma meilleure amie en plus ! Cliché, pas vrai ? Juste pour vous prouver à quel point j'ai raison.

Elle n'est pas gay mais j'ai le pire béguin de l'histoire pour elle… Check.

Elle a petit ami, grand, beau, artiste… Check.

Oh, et c'est une cheerleader juste parce qu'elle a un corps à tomber et qu'elle sait le bouger. Check.

Et, bien sûr, il n'y a que ma sœur qui soit au courant et elle en profite pour me taquiner dès que l'occasion se présente. Check.

Ma vie est une comédie romantique bien niaise et je déteste ça.

« Bonjour à toi Cupcake. » J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler et je sens un sourire grandir sur mon visage. L'effet Lucy Lane.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles constamment comme ça ? » Je lui demande une fois qu'elle se trouve à côté de moi.

« Parce que tu es adorable et, je ne sais pas, ça me vient c'est tout. »

« Bien sûr. »

Pas que je ne la crois pas mais mon cerveau gay a trouvé une autre explication. Une qui inclue mes rêves les fous donc je ne dirais rien. Bonne idée.

Puisqu'il ne reste que 10 minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, indiquant la première classe de la journée, je marche en direction du casier de Lucy. Comme je suis galante à ce point, je l'escorte tous les matins. Ça ne devrait même pas être à moi de le faire. Elle n'a pas un petit ami qui est supposé faire ça ? Je ne m'en plains pas du tout par contre, je me demandais juste.

« Serait-ce du sarcasme que j'entends-là ? » elle me taquine une fois qu'elle m'a rattrapé.

« Peut-être ? »

« Aller Kara ! Dis-moi ! »

Et bien sûr il faut qu'elle sorte sa tête de chien battu. Je n'ai jamais pu y résister. Qui le pourrait ? C'est littéralement le truc le plus chou de l'Univers.

« Très bien » je m'appuie contre le casier voisin à celui de Lucy avant de continuer. « Je trouve ça bizarre que tu me compares à un cupcake, c'est tout. Je veux dire, je sais exactement à quel point tu aimes en _manger_. » Je lui expliquer, fière des rougissements qui apparaissent sur ses joues. « Mais, plus important, à chaque fois que tu m'appelles 'cupcake', je n'arrête pas de penser à la façon dont tu _lèches_ tout le glaçage avant de commencer à vraiment le _manger_ et… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas besoin d'accentuer chaque mot du champ lexical du sexe, merci. »

« Tu t'es foutue dedans. Toute seule. »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi perverse Kara. »

« Tu as demandé ! » Je réplique.

« Je sais. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que je vous vois sous un tout nouveau jour maintenant Mlle Danvers. »

Je répond d'un simple sourire avant qu'on ne se mette en route pour mon casier cette fois. Si vous vous posiez la question, oui, je suis ouvertement gay. J'étais vraiment nerveuse à l'idée de le dire à Lucy mais, depuis qu'elle le sait, elle n'a rien changé entre nous. Elle finit toujours par se blottir contre moi pendant nos soirées films et j'ai droit à des câlins quotidiens (j'en suis d'ailleurs vraiment reconnaissante). Elle est géniale et ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Au moins je n'ai plus besoin de jouer les hétéros à présent, c'est un plus.

« Passons, » Lucy me sort de ma rêverie. « Je pensais à un marathon Orphan Black. »

« Ce soir ? »

« A supposer que tu n'aies pas regarder sans moi. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Je prends les livres dont j'aurais besoin de mon casier avant de le refermer. « Tout le monde sera de sortie ce soir de toute façon, j'aurais bien besoin de la compagnie. »

« Génial. » Elle me sourit et je sens ce truc bizarre dans mon ventre à nouveau. Ressaisis-toi Danvers ! « James m'attend, je dois y aller. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Je parviens à dire avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. « Hey, Lucy ! » Elle se tourne pour me faire face, quelques mètres nous séparant. « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« L'inverse est vrai aussi. » Et encore ce sourire démoniaque. En réalité, c'est un sourire lumineux et très beau, c'est ce qu'il me fait qui est démoniaque.

Le reste de la journée est aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude. Maintenant que j'ai officiellement Lucy Lane rien que pour moi et ce pour la durée entière de la soirée, je suis très impatiente. Les choses que tu me fais Lucy, ça devrait être illégal. Je l'ai repéré quelques fois au cours de la journée mais elle était toujours avec son soi-disant petit ami. Je ne déteste pas James, principalement parce que je suis apparemment incapable de détester qui que ce soit, mais c'est plutôt parce qu'on était amis en grandissant. En quelque sorte. Ok et peut-être que l'ignorante petite fille que j'étais quand j'avais 7 ans avait un petit béguin pour lui. Je ne peux légitimement pas blâmer Lucy pour être tomber amoureuse de James Olsen. Il est gentil, plutôt mignon (de manière tout à fait platonique, je suis tellement passée à autre chose) et c'est un artiste. Les choses qu'il est capable de faire avec un appareil photo en mains… Mais, aussi charmant qu'il soit, il est toujours celui qui le droit d'embrasser Lucy quand il le veut et ça me semble être une raison suffisante de ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Pas vrai ?

Mais, maintenant que les cours sont fini, je n'ai plus qu'à penser à des façons de résister à la tentation. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle a déjà fini dans mes bras, c'est toujours un challenge à fois que ça arrive. Combattre l'envie de l'embrasser ou simplement de lui ce que je ressens. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Elle est heureuse avec James et je suis heureuse d'être juste son amie. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Mince, je suis vraiment un cliché embulant.

Une fois que je suis dans ma voiture, je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et je vois qu'Alex m'a envoyé un message.

 _ **Alex : Comment va l'amoureuse transite ?**_

 _ **Moi : Je ne suis pas transite d'amour.**_

 _ **Alex : Oh si tu l'es.**_

 _ **Moi : Tu veux bien arrêter ?**_

 _ **Alex : Je n'arrêterais que quand tes sentiments pour Lucy en auront fait de même.**_

 _ **Moi : Autrement dit probablement jamais ?**_

 _ **Alex : Précisément.**_

 _ **Moi : Je te déteste.**_

 _ **Alex : C'est faux.**_

 _ **Moi : Ça dépend. T'as enregistré Orphan Black ?**_

 _ **Alex : Oh. Soirée télé avec ta femme ?**_

 _ **Moi : Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !**_

 _ **Alex : Tu aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai.**_

 _ **Moi : Exactement et tu es un rappel douloureux que ce ne sera jamais le cas.**_

 _ **Alex : Écoute. Tu es une idiote, arrête d'être une trouillarde et dis-lui la vérité. Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à faire ça, je te taquinerai sur le sujet.**_

 _ **Moi : Très bien, amuse-toi bien alors.**_

 _ **Alex : C'est déjà le cas.**_

Juste au moment où j'allais ranger mon téléphone, je reçois un appel de Lucy. Je réponds aussi vite que possible, me demandant pourquoi elle m'appelle alors qu'on est de toute façon sensées ce voir genre maintenant.

« Lucy! Ça va? »

« Hey, hum… Tu es toujours au lycée ? »

« J'allais partir. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais besoin que tu me conduises. »

« Et bien je pourrais mais il faut que tu te dépêches alors, je suis déjà en quelque sorte en retard pour cette soirée film prévue avec ma meilleure amie et elle est toujours super énervée quand je suis en retard donc... »

« Je suis là dans deux secondes. » Elle me confirme dans un rire.

Elle me rejoins du côté passager moins d'une minute plus tard avec sur les lèvres un sourire qui n'atteint pas vraiment ses yeux. Je ne suis pas stupide (peu importe le nombre de fois où Alex prétend le contraire), et c'est un fait, généralement James est celui qui conduit Lucy après les cours mais, déjà qu'elle est sensée venir chez moi, ce sera mon boulot pour ce soir.

« Tu sais, il est jaloux de toi. » Lucy me dit sorti de nul part.

« Qui est jaloux ? »

« James. »

« Quoi ? _Il_ est jaloux de _moi_? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu es celle qui passe la soirée avec moi. »

« Et il est celui qui peut t'embrasser chaque jour. De nous deux, c'est lui qui a de la chance. »

« Il ne voit pas les chose de cette façon apparemment. » Elle admet avec un soupire.

« Alors c'est un idiot. »

« Il a dit quelque chose à propos de la façon dont tu me regardes. Il pense que tu pourrais… en quelque sorte… vouloir plus ? »

Oh merde. C'est si évident ? Je suppose si même James l'a remarqué. Mais en même temps, Lucy est toujours complètement inconsciente de mes sentiments pour elle. En tout cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout ça me rend extrêmement nerveuse et, comme toujours quand c'est le cas, je me retrouve rire bêtement.

« Nan, c'est juste… Il sort tout de son contexte. Je veux dire… évidemment que je te regarde comme si tu étais l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie en ce moment mais c'est juste parce que c'est le cas. Tu es ma meilleure amie, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, et c'est justement pour ça que tu devrais me le dire si tu avais ce genre de sentiments. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je bave sur chaque fille à qui je parle. »

« Je le sais. On est amies depuis des années, tu aurais déjà fais quelque chose, pas vrai ? »

« Sauf si je suis douée pour prétendre. »

« Tu es une menteuse horrible Kara. » Elle me taquine, c'est juste pour me taquiner. Si je n'étais pas une bonne comédienne, elle ne me croirait pas en ce moment, pas vrai ?

« On ne parlera pas de garçons ce soir de toute façon. » J'affirme en me garant devant la maison. « Ni de filles en fait. Ou de relation en général. Ce soir, c'est juste toi et moi regardant Orphan Black pendant qu'on se gave de pizza. »

« Ça m'a l'air parfait. » Elle me sourit. Et voici le retour des papillons.

« Allons-y alors. »

Trois épisodes et une pizza plus tard, elle repose sa tête contre mon épaule. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la série mais elle est juste tellement proche et chaude et elle sens terriblement bon… Non, Kara, non. Ne te laisse pas aller à ça à nouveau. Pas quand Lucy est là. Bon Dieu mais elle est juste tellement mignonne quand elle fatiguée !

« Tu veux aller au lit. » Je lui demande doucement, ne voulant pas la surprendre.

« Je ne veux pas bouger. Tu es confortable. »

« Dans ce cas je vais te porter. »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle ferme finalement les yeux et je sais qu'elle ne bougera plus maintenant. Elle ne me croit sans doute pas capable de la porter à travers la maison mais je vais lui prouver le contraire. Précautionneusement, je la prends dans mes bras et elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Dans quoi je me suis foutue moi ?

« Donc tu es vraiment suffisamment forte. » Elle admets, ouvrant à peine les yeux.

« S'il te plaît, on sait toutes les deux que même Superman s'enfuirait face à moi. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Elle n'est même plus vraiment en train de parler, c'est plus des marmonnements et je dois faire vraiment attention pour comprendre. Pourtant, je ne changerais à ce qui arrive. Ça me paraît normal, l'avoir près de moi, m'occuper d'elle. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour comprendre que je ne trouverais sans doute jamais un amour aussi pur que celui-là, en ce qui me concerne ceci dit. Laissez-moi rêver.

Les week-ends sont vraiment ennuyeux. Du moins ils le sont quand Lucy passe tout son temps avec James. Je suis condamné aux jeux vidéos et c'est distrayant… pour un moment. Peut-être que je suis mauvaise perdante mais vous le seriez aussi si vous deviez jouer contre Winn. Ce mec devrait aller s'acheter une vie. Et peut-être que je le devrais aussi. M'acheter une vie je veux dire. Une qui ne résolve pas autour de Lucy Lane. Ça aiderait probablement. Parlant du loup, elle appelle.

« Hey Lucy. »

« Salut Cupcake ! » Elle essaye d'avoir l'air enthousiaste mais même par téléphone je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Est-ce que je peux venir ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr mais je pensais que tu passais la journée avec James. »

« Il y a eu un problème. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je suis en route. »

« Oh non, je passe te prendre. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher Kara. »

« Je sais mais il va sûrement pleuvoir. » Alors que je parle, je suis déjà en train de me préparer à partir. J'attrape rapidement une serviette et mes clés de voiture avant de sortir. « Je suis en train de partir. Où tu es exactement ? »

« Je viens sortir de chez James. »

« Je serais là. »

Pendant que je conduis, j'essaye de ne pas trop penser à la raison derrière cet appel. Est-ce que Lucy et James se sont disputés ? Si c'est le cas, c'est encore plus un idiot que je ne le pensais. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Je vais juste conduire et laisser la voiture se réchauffer parce qu'il commence déjà de pleuvoir à dru et je suis presque sûre que Lucy sera bientôt trempée. Je m'arrête près de chez James et elle monte immédiatement dans la voiture. Sans rien dire, je lui tends la serviette que j'ai amené et je redémarre.

« Tu me sauves la vie. » Lucy me dit finalement quand j'ai quitté la rue.

« Non, je suis ta meilleure amie. Mais tu as raison, c'est plus ou moins la même chose. »

« Merci. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'à un appel. »

Enfin, ce sourire. Sincère et chaleureux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire en fait. Je veux juste être son refuge. Donc, une fois arrivées chez moi, je la laisse se changer.

« Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état Lucy, tu es complètement mouillée. »

« Et c'est exactement comme ça que tu les aimes, n'est-ce pas Kara ? » Elle me demande avec son fameux sourire malicieux.

« Garde tes sous-entendus pour toi Lane et va mettre quelque chose de sec. »

« Bien. »

Elle essaye de me tuer ou quoi ? Maudit sois-tu Lucy Lane, maudit sois-tu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » Je lui demande une fois qu'on est installé sur mon lit.

« Il m'a trompé. »

« Il a quoi ?! » Je me relève immédiatement et commence à faire les cent pas à travers ma chambre. Je vois rouge. C'est un putain de chanceux et il balance tout ça par la fenêtre pour rien. « Il est tellement mort. »

« Kara, non. »

« Il a tout bousillé et tu restes assises ici comme si ce n'était rien ! »

« Parce que je ne vais plus gâcher mon temps avec lui. J'étais parfaitement bien avant lui et je le serais maintenant. »

« Tu sais que j'essaye de ne pas haïr qui que ce soit. De mauvais sentiments entraînent à de mauvaises décisions mais là… ! Bordel je pourrais le tuer à mains nues ! »

« Pourquoi tu es en colère ? Je suis celle qui a été trompée, pas toi. »

« Je sais. »

« S'il te plaît, ne fait rien de stupide. »

« Comme quoi ? Lui arracher les couilles quand je le vois ? »

« Oui. Ce genre de truc stupide. Il n'en vaut pas la peine Kara. » Oh je le sais. J'essaye vraiment de me calmer et me noyer dans ses yeux semble fonctionner.

« Je suis désolée. » Je m'excuse alors que je reprends place à côté d'elle. « C'est juste… Tu es géniale et tu mérites tellement plus que ça. »

« Exactement, je ne vais pas pleurer pour lui. Je veux juste oublier. »

« Je peux t'aider pour ça. »

« Parfait, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un câlin. »

Je ne dis clairement pas non à ça. J'ai juste le temps de lui répondre par un sourire avant qu'elle ne se jette dans mes bras et enfouisse son visage au creux de mon temps. J'aime qu'elle soit si petite.

« Tes câlins sont les meilleurs. » Elle murmure, ses lèvres contre ma peau. Seigneur Dieu, s'il vous plaît, sauvez-moi.

Ça va faire 3 semaines depuis que Lucy et James ont rompu et elle n'a pas pleuré une seule fois. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle est célibataire je passe plus de temps avec elle et c'est toujours un plus. Ou peut-être pas. J'ai très vite réaliser que sans James dans le tableau, je n'ai plus d'excuses. Quand Lucy sortait avec lui, je pouvais toujours prétendre que je ne voulais pas être celle qui briserait son couple mais maintenant ? Maintenant elle est juste irrésistible et je meurs un peu plus chaque jour. Je suis un beau gâchis. Peut-être que je devrais juste lui dire, l'appeler et finalement admettre la vérité. Je devrais mais j'ai peur. Évidemment, elle doit appeler à ce moment-là, juste pour rendre les choses plus chaotique.

« Lucy ? »

« Hey Kara. » Ça ne me prend pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Sa voix est différente, fragile et rauque en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas… pour l'instant. Je veux dire, je pourrais l'être ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je commence à penser que c'est plus gros que prévu. J'ai un millier de scénarios qui se déchaînent dans ma tête et j'espère vraiment me tromper.

« J'ai peut-être besoin d'un test de grossesse. »

« Peut-être ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. On s'est protégés à chaque fois et maintenant je suis en retard et… et je ne veux pas être… Bordel pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? »

« Attends, Lucy. Respire un grand coup et essaye de te calmer, ok ? » Je l'entends qui s'exécute à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Mieux ? » Je lui demande une fois sa respiration apaisée.

« Je crois. »

« Ok alors je serais à ta porte dans pas longtemps. Laisse-moi juste chercher ce dont on a besoin. »

« Merci. »

« Hey, je suis sûre que c'est juste une fausse alerte et quand ce test dira que tu n'es définitivement pas enceinte, on en rira. »

« On peut directement zapper à cette partie de ton plan ? »

« Malheureusement non mais je suis là pour rendre le tout supportable. »

« Je sais. Mon héro. »

« Eh bien j'essaye. »

« Fais vite, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr. »

Moins d'un demi-heure plus tard, on est dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Lucy à attendre l'inévitable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. C'est bien trop énorme et je suis moi-même bien trop nerveuse pour trouver comment la rassurer.

« Le temps est écoulé. » Je dis doucement une fois que mon portable sonne, indiquant la fin des trois minutes prévues.

« Tu peux regarder ? Je ne crois pas avoir le courage de le faire moi-même. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Pas de problème. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Donc, c'est la partie où on est sensé rire, pas vrai ? » Elle me demande avec un rire à demi-teinte.

« Tu es enceinte. »

Pendant tout ce temps elle était assise contre le mur opposé et c'est une bonne chose. Elle est tellement pâle que je crains pendant une seconde qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et fais la seule chose que je suis capable de faire, je la prends dans mes bras.

« Ça s'arrangera. »

« Comment je fais faire pour me sortir de ça ? Je n'ai que 17 ans, ça ne devrait pas arriver. Je ne peux pas élever un enfant seule. »

« Tu ne vas rien dire à James ? »

« Pour avoir quelque chose qui me relierait à lui pour toujours ? Non merci. »

« Même, tu n'es pas seule. »

« Je ne peux rien dire à mes parents. Ils me foutraient à la porte ou ils me demanderaient d'avorter. »

« Et tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je me refuse à y penser. »

« Il va pourtant falloir que tu leur dises. » Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas entendre ça mais c'est la vérité et il faut qu'elle y fasse face.

« Je sais, c'est juste... »

« Lucy, je serais là ok ? Peu importe l'heure de la journée, peu importe pour quoi, je serais là tant que tu voudras de moi. »

« Je ne peux pas placer autant de pression sur tes épaules. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je propose parce que je le veux. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter. »

« Tu es Lucy Lane et ça me semble être une raison suffisante pour me faire rester. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… me serrer contre toi ? »

« Ouais, je peux faire ça. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restées assises là, Lucy sanglotante dans mes bras, son visage enfouie au creux de mon cou. Elle va avoir un bébé. Elle va avoir le bébé de James. Je suis calme en apparence mais je boue à l'intérieur. Je lui en veux de ne pas avoir été plus prudent. Je lui en veux d'avoir mis Lucy dans cette situation. Mais, plus important, je lui en veux de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

« Tu resterais ce soir ? » Lucy me demande une fois qu'elle s'est suffisamment calmer pour former une phrase cohérente. « Je ne pense pas que je supporterais d'être seule en ce moment. »

« Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment bien passées après ça. Une fois que Lucy a annoncé sa grossesse à ses parents, ils ont réagit exactement comme elle l'avait prévu : ils l'ont mise à la rue. Ça n'a pas été difficile de convaincre mes parents de la laisser vivre avec nous pour un temps. Évidemment, ils ont voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais ce n'était pas à moi de le leur dire, j'ai donc laissé Lucy le leur dire à son rythme. De mon côté, je suis techniquement en train de jouer au papa et à la maman. Je suis le père, juste au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris. C'est réellement déroutant. Elle en est à 4 mois de grossesse et je suis peut-être un peu surprotectrice. Juste un peu. Je peux l'expliquer cependant. Dans tous mes rêves les plus fous, elle serait mienne à ce stade. On aurait cet enfant **ensemble** , pour de vrai. Mais en vrai, c'est de ma faut. J'aurais du lui parler plus tôt, comme Alex me l'avait conseillé. En parlant de agaçante grande sœur, elle reste pour le week-end et, maintenant que Lucy vit avec nous, c'est plus ou moins portes ouvertes aux taquineries.

Voilà pourquoi je me cache dans ma chambre. Officiellement, on est en train de faire nos devoirs. Officieusement, **je** suis en train de faire mes devoirs pendant que Lucy se repose sur mon lit.

« J'ai envie de brioche à la cannelle. »

« Tu n'as jamais aimé ça. »

« C'est toujours le cas. Apparemment le petit bout là-dedans n'a pas eu le mémo. » Elle m'explique avec une main reposant sur son ventre. « Il s'inspire un peu trop de toi à mon goût. »

« Il n'est même pas de moi. » Je lui rappelle avec un sourire pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui en veux pas vraiment pour la comparaison.

« Je sais. »

Je suis déjà en train de mettre ma veste et mes chaussures sous le regard attentif de Lucy. Elle ne bouge toujours pas par contre et, une fois que je suis prête, je lui fais face.

« Besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je vais les chercher tes brioches alors tu ferais mieux de me le dire tout de suite si tu as envie d'autre chose. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

« Oh je sais. Je ne le fais pas seulement pour toi. Tu me donnes une bonne excuse pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Donc, tu as envie d'autre chose ? »

« Crème glacée. Menthe-Choco et Rocky Road. »

« T'es bizarre. » J'admets finalement. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle choisit des parfums qu'elle déteste habituellement.

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Dans ce cas c'est ton enfant qui l'est. »

« Tu l'influences. »

« Je te laisse le dernier mot, seulement parce que j'y vais. »

J'allais pour partir, pour de vrai cette fois, mais Lucy m'arrête une fois de plus. Elle vient se planter juste devant. Tellement près que je vois les reflets dorés de ses yeux.

« Merci. »

« Tu dois me le dire environ une dizaine de fois par jour. Je crois que j'ai compris à force. »

« Tu m'aide 24h/24, 7j/7, je te dois tellement. »

« N'essaye même pas. » Je l'interromps immédiatement avant qu'elle ne pense à partir en monologue sur comment elle n'arrivera jamais à se racheter. « Tu es ma meilleure amie Lucy et si je ne t'avais pas aider je n'aurais plus été capable de me regarder en face. Rentre-toi ça dans la tête : je reste à tes côtés à travers tout. »

Elle ne répond pas, elle se contente de me fixer, les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir les embrasser en ce moment. Elle est clairement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Soudainement, elle m'enlace étroitement, me coupant brièvement la respiration avant que je ne me ressaisisse et que je lui rende son étreinte. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule et ses bras trouvent leur place autour de ma taille. J'essaye de tout enregistrer. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien, son parfum de roses et de lavande (quelque chose de tellement _Lucy_ ), sa petite taille d'une façon où d'une autre correspond parfaitement à la mienne.

« Je… Je devrais y aller. » Je balbutie en me défaisant de son étreinte. « Ouais, je vais juste… aller chercher ce qu'il te faut. »

« Okay. »

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée en trébuchant sur mon chemin, essayant de me défaire de tous ces sentiments qu'une simple étreinte a réveillé. Elle a bien trop d'effet sur moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour éviter tout ça. Et, évidemment, il faut que je tombe sur Alex avant d'avoir pu sortir.

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Je dois aller chercher des trucs à manger. » Je réponds en l'écartant de mon chemin pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.

« T'es soumise. »

« Crois-moi, je le sais. »

Je l'ai accompagné à chaque rendez-vous chez le médecin, chacun pendant 5 mois mais celui-là est le plus stressant pour le moment. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va découvrir le sexe du bébé et pourquoi je suis excitée moi ? Ce n'est pas **mon** bébé bordel ! Ok, mais c'est celui de Lucy donc c'est presque la même chose. Je suis en train de l'y conduire d'ailleurs quand elle m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

« J'ai réfléchi à des prénoms. »

« Tu ne sais même pas encore ce que ce sera. »

« Vrai, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi deux noms pour chaque cas et j'aimerais ton avis. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Je ne suis tellement pas à l'aise avec l'idée. Les prénoms maintenant, sérieusement ?

« Ok. Liam ou Kylan ? » Elle me regarde l'air d'attendre quelque chose et je comprends vite quoi.

« Je suis supposée choisir ? »

« Eh bien oui. »

« Tu me laisses la décision finale quant au prénom de ton bébé ? »

« Je ne peux pas choisir, ok ? C'était déjà assez dur de réduire la liste alors s'il te plaît ? » Bon retour à vous, les yeux de chien battu. Vous ne m'avez pas du tout manquer.

« Liam Lane, ça sonne bien tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est vrai. » Elle convient avec un de ses fameux sourires lumineux. « Lena ou Kaylie ? »

« Kaylie. » Ça c'était facile. Kaylie Danvers, c'est parfait. Attends, non ! Je voulais dire Lane. Kaylie Lane. Toujours bon.

« Comment tu fais pour tout rendre aussi facile ? »

« C'est juste… Je ne sais pas… J'écoute ce que me dit mon cœur je suppose. »

« Ne change jamais ça s'il te plaît. »

« Ça ne risque pas. » Je lui assure avec un sourire.

Plus tard ce soir-là, je retourne dans ma chambre après une douche bien méritée et j'y retrouve Lucy allongée sur mon lit.

« Tu as ta propre chambre tu sais ? »

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir seule. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Mon inquiétude doit très certainement se lire sur mon visage.

« Peu importe la position dans laquelle j'essaye de dormir, c'est toujours inconfortable à ce niveau. Mais quand tu me tiens contre toi c'est juste... » Elle soupire légèrement avant de continuer. « Tu arranges tout sans même essayer et je ne voulais pas être dépendante mais la vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Vous savez quoi ? Je vais juste quitter cette pièce et prétendre que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Ouais. Je me fous de qui moi ? Elle a **besoin** de moi, pour de vrai. Et je suis plus qu'heureuse de l'aider autant qu'elle le voudra.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? » Elle me demande en voyant mon manque de réaction. « Je peux toujours... »

« Non ! » Ok, c'est peut-être sorti un peu plus fort que prévu. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un problème Lucy. Du tout. Je suis ton meilleur oreiller après tout. »

« Tu es ma meilleure tout en fait. Mais, tu sais, détails, détails. »

Mon Dieu je peux clairement me sentir rougir. Je dois être écarlate, j'en suis sûre. C'est probablement juste les hormones qui parlent mais je vais prendre ce que je reçois. J'essaye de me recomposer avant de me préparer à me coucher. Une fois que je l'ai rejointe sous les couvertures, Lucy vient se blottir contre moi.

« Tu ne vois personne en ce moment, pas vrai ? » Elle me demande une fois qu'elle a trouvé une position confortable.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » J'essaye de ne pas la regarder puisque je suis en train de lui mentir franchement. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix de toute façon. »

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un l'autre jour, parlant de toi de cette façon. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je crois que Cat aimerait bien sortir avec toi. » Lucy admet tellement doucement que je suis presque sûre que j'ai mal entendu.

« Attends, on parle bien de Cat Grant, pas vrai ? Éditrice en Cher du journal du lycée ? » Je la sens plus que je ne la vois acquiescer. « Pourquoi elle s'intéresser à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me remarquerait déjà ? »

« Parce que tu es géniale Kara et qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu le réalises. » Elle se relève légèrement juste ce qu'il faut pour plonger son regard directement dans mon âme. En tout cas j'en ai l'impression. « Tu es tellement inconsciente de l'effet que tu as sur les gens, je ne suis toujours pas certaine de savoir si c'est plus adorable ou agaçant. N'importe qui, et je le pense, **n'importe qui** serait très chanceux de t'avoir dans leurs vies. »

« Tu le penses vraiment. » C'est sorti tellement faiblement que je doute que ça ne vienne de moi.

« Non, je le sais. »

Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? Évidemment elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour elle et elle m'a cru quand j'ai affirmé ne jamais l'avoir regarder de cette manière. Mais quand même, elle ne devrait pas me dire des choses comme ça sans s'attendre à ce que je me jette sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Penses-y s'il te plaît. Tu as tout à fait le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'avoir une adolescence normale juste parce que ce n'est pas mon cas. »

« Tu ne m'empêches à rien. Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie. Je préfère de loin m'occuper de toi plutôt que d'aller perdre mon temps avec une fille choisie au hasard. Je ne changerais rien même si tu m'en donnais la chance.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. » Je la rassure en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Tu ne me retiens pas Lucy. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, énormément. Et t'aider ? C'est ma priorité numéro un en ce moment parce que tu le mérites. Tu mérites que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi, tu mérites que quelqu'un te place avant tout et je serais cette personne aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Sans hésitation. »

« Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment tu peux toujours être célibataire. »

« J'attends la bonne. »

« Et bien ce sera une putain de chanceuse, ça c'est certain. »

Je n'ai même le cœur à la réprimander pour son injure. Je suis presque sûre que je vais exploser. Chaque jour contient son lot de nouvelles tortures pour moi et toutes viennent de cette même fille blottie contre moi. Je ne vais pas y survivre, c'est clair.

« Tu dois bien avoir un genre quand même, pas vrai ? » Lucy me demande à nouveau juste au moment où je me disais qu'elle avait abandonné le sujet des relations.

« Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. »

« Pourquoi je devrais ? »

« Pour que je puisse jouer les entremetteuses. Aller, tu ferais totalement la même chose pour moi. » Oh non je ne le ferais pas.

« Ouais, probablement. » Eh bien s'il n'y a vraiment pas moyen que j'y échappe. « J'aime les brunes je suppose. »

« Tu supposes ? »

« Très bien, j'aime définitivement les brunes. De préférence plus petites que moi, c'est mieux pour les câlins.

« Je confirme. » Ne réalises-tu pas que je suis totalement en train de te décrire là ? Et je suis celle qui est inconsciente, vraiment Lucy ?

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé pour être honnête. J'attends et je verrais. Est-ce que ça a de l'importance si j'ai un genre ? On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. »

« Tu as raison. » Elle semble se relaxer progressivement et je sais qu'elle est en train de s'endormir.

« Tu es fatiguée. »

« Je sais. »

« Ne te force pas pour moi. On peut toujours parler demain. Ou le jour d'après. Ou même le jour d'encore après. »

« Ok, je vais essayer. »

Pendant quelques minutes, je n'entends que sa respiration. Je joue avec ses cheveux, sachant qu'elle adore quand je le fais. Ça semble toujours fonctionner et ça l'endort plus vite. Ce soir cependant, quelqu'un d'autre ne semble pas aussi fatiguée que nous. Environ 10 minutes après que nous ayons arrêter de parler, je sens Lucy se tendre à nouveau.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Elle vient de bouger. » Voilà qui est nouveau. « Attends, là. » Lucy prend alors ma main et la place sur son ventre où je peux clairement sentir quelque chose cogner contre ma main. « Tu le sens ? »

« Oui. »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens de vivre. C'est bien trop pour moi. Comment je suis supposée ignorer mes sentiments quand on est constamment en train de jouer au couple avec enfant en cours ? Un couple qui ne s'embrasse pas mais quand même ! Quand nos regards se croisent à nouveau, je réalise que la main de Lucy est toujours sur la mienne et tout semble parfaitement à sa place en ce moment. Elle me fixe, me brûlant de l'intérieur et je ne peux rien y faire.

« On dirait bien que Kaylie n'est pas fatiguée. »

« Elle non mais toi oui. La petite va juste devoir faire avec. » Je m'allonge à nouveau, attendant que Lucy vienne reprendre sa place dans mes bras.

« Peut-être que si tu chantais ça l'aiderait à se calmer. »

« Je ne sais pas chanter. » Je réponds automatiquement, récoltant un regard agacer de Lucy. « Très bien, je vais chanter. » Elle me sourit et repose sa tête sur mon épaule. « Ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi Lucy Lane. » Je murmure doucement.

« Je sais. Je te l'avais bien dit que t'étais géniale. »

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait pu le cacher pour toujours. Ça commence à se voir, elle a quitté les cheerleaders et elle a rompu d'avec James. Les gens sont assez rapide à faire le calcul. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour lui épargner ça mais c'est quelque chose qu'elle doit régler seule. Évidemment, James devait en entendre parler et, évidemment, Lucy préfère lui parler en priver. Sans moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ne ce moment. Ils sont en train de discuter dans le jardin et je peux les voir depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre mais pas les entendre et c'est frustrant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle lui retombe dans les bras. Elle ne peut pas être naïve à ce point, pas vrai ? Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par ses belles phrase maintenant, ou bien ? Bien sûr que non. Elle est plus intelligente que ça.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre mais c'est très difficile quand je suis habituée à savoir chaque petit détail de sa vie. Elle me le dira, éventuellement, donc je n'ai pas besoin de m'en inquiéter pour le moment. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Lucy revient dans ma chambre et se jette immédiatement sur le lit.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Je lui demande après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Je ne sais pas. C'était bizarre. »

« Il veut faire parti de sa vie ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Il a obtenu une bourse complète pour MassArt, ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner son rêve. Même pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été une option pour lui.

« C'est un idiot. »

« Crois-moi, je le sais. » Elle a l'air pensive et peut-être un peu triste.

« Câlin ? » Je demande sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.

« Est-ce que ça va miraculeusement tout arranger ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. »

Je pensais vraiment que toute la famille de Lucy l'avait renié donc j'ai tous les droits du monde d'être étonnée de voir Loïs lui rendre visite. Lucy vient tout juste d'entamer son septième mois et tout semble s'accélérer soudainement. Elle a même essayé d'appeler sa mère en prétextant que celle-ci ne faisait qu'obéir à son père tout ce temps. Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais celle qui prenait soin de Lucy tous ces mois. Pas Loïs, pas sa mère et certainement pas James. Moi.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Alex me sort de ma rêverie.

« Rien. »

« C'est parce que Lucy et Loïs sortent ce soir ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Lucy a besoin que quelqu'un d'autre soit de son côté. Je ne peux pas être la seule. »

« Mais tu aimerais. »

« Peut-être. » J'admets penaude.

« Fais quelque chose alors ! »

« Comme quoi ? Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité maintenant. Elle est enceinte, elle a déjà assez de pain sur la planche. »

« Tu trouve toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour éviter ça mais ça ne marchera pas. Pas avec moi en tout cas. » Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, me forçant à lui faire face. « Ça te tue lentement et je ne vais pas rester assise à assister au massacre. Tu mérites d'être heureuse toi aussi Kara. Ne rate pas la chance que tu as. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur ! » J'admets finalement. « Ce n'est pas juste à propos de moi. Je dois penser à Lucy et à son enfant maintenant. Tout ce qui incluse Lucy incluse automatiquement sa fille et ça… ça ça me terrifie plus que tout.

« Comment tu t'es foutue dans une embrouille pareille ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas écouté. Mais ça ira. Lucy n'est pas la seule fille sur Terre, je tomberais amoureuse à nouveau. Pas vrai ? » J'essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespérée mais c'est raté.

« Tu as raison. »

Avec un peu de chance mon cœur s'en sortira sans dommages majeurs.

Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait comme ça. Je pensais être avec Lucy quand elle perdrait les eaux et pas en plein milieu d'un cours. Heureusement, je peux partir dans la minute et je me mets immédiatement en route pour l'hôpital. Là, les choses se compliquent. Légalement, je ne suis pas de la famille donc je ne devrais pas être autorisée à l'intérieur mais je n'abandonne pas. Finalement, ils me mènent à elle et Dieu merci elle n'est pas encore totalement en travail. Je me précipite à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans un même mouvement et je gagne même un de ses beaux sourires en prime.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

« Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. » Je lui assure.

« Je veux juste que ça se termine. »

« Ce sera bientôt le cas. Et on en rigolera. » Ça marche, j'obtiens un petit rire.

« Comment tu fais ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Chaque fois que j'ai envie d'abandonner, chaque fois que je pense qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, j'ai juste à me réfugier dans tes bras et d'une certaine façon tu arranges tout. »

« Je suppose que ça doit être une sorte de super-pouvoir. »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

Ça a pris plus de 10 heures mais elle est enfin là. Petit Kaylie Lane. Dieu merci elle ressemble en tout point à Lucy, ça rend les choses plus simples. Une fois que les docteurs se sont assurés que tout allait bien, ils me la tendre et je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'elle est déjà dans mes bras. Elle est tellement petite que j'ai peur de la casser. Je crois que je suis amoureuse. J'ai un truc pour les Lane je pense.

Je suis conduite dans la chambre de Lucy mais je ne fais même plus attention au monde autour. Je suis en mode auto-pilote, toute mon attention concentrée sur le petite ange qui me regarde fixement. Évidemment il fallait qu'elle ait les yeux de sa mère ! J'entends une porte se fermer derrière moi ce qui me tire de mon adoration. Je suis dans la chambre de Lucy, elle est là, allongée dans le lit à me fixer elle aussi. Les mêmes yeux...

Je m'approche de Lucy, prends place sur lit sans briser le contact visuel entre nous.

« Tu devrais la prendre. » Je murmure, incapable de parler plus fort. Lucy acquiesce et prends sa fille dans ses bras, m'offrant l'opportunité d'assister à l'un des plus beaux moments que j'ai jamais vu.

« Bonjour petite chose. »

Elle est radieuse, littéralement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce moment donc je reste assise là et je les regarde silencieusement. Mes deux filles préférées. Mais ensuite, Lucy me regarde à nouveau et, sans un mot, elle se décale légèrement, laissant la moitié du lit vide.

« Viens là. » Elle me demande et je suis plus qu'heureuse d'accepter. Une fois que je suis installée, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule en tenant toujours Kayla fermement et je passe un bras autour des épaules de Lucy.

« T'as fait du beau boulot. Elle est magnifique. »

« Ça, elle l'est. » On reste silencieuses pendant quelques minutes avant que Lucy ne m'interpelle. « Kara ? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'aurais jamais réussi à traverser tout ça sans toi. »

« J'en doute. T'es une dure à cuire. »

« Tout le monde à besoin de soutien et tu as été le seul que j'ai eu. J'ai l'impression de te prendre tellement et tu n'as jamais rien demander en retour. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas me le donner de toute façon. » Je marmonne en espérant qu'elle n'entende pas.

« Je pense que je pourrais. Je veux dire, tu m'as menti bien en face mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. »

« Attends, tu sais ? »

« Ne sois pas fâchée mais… Alex m'a tout raconté. Et je m'en doutais déjà en quelque sorte. »

« Écoute, je n'ai rien essayer pour une raison. »

« Tu as peur, je sais. Mais ça va parce que, pour une fois, je peux être courageuse pour nous deux. »

J'en étais encore à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait quand soudaine j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Oh mon Dieu, respire. Non, ne respire pas ! Embrasse-la aussi. Juste embrasse-la et arrête de réfléchir.

J'ai attendu ce moment depuis le collège et maintenant… Maintenant je n'arrive pas que ça arrive. Pas seulement le fait qu'on s'embrasse mais la signification qu'il y a derrière. Elle sait ce que je ressens pour elle (je vais devoir en parler avec Alex d'ailleurs) et elle est là quand même. A m'embrasser. J'ai besoin d'air, pour de vrai cette fois.

« P-Pourquoi ? » Je balbutie après quelques secondes.

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? » Je parviens à marmonner un petit 'non' avant qu'elle ne continue. « Tu as été là tout ce temps. Tu m'as aidé même quand je ne voulais pas. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tout ce que je demandais. Mais, surtout, tu m'as fait me sentir belle et désirable quand j'étais le plus dégoûter de moi-même. »

« Ça c'est parce que tu es belle. Tu es parfaite. »

« Je suis une ado de 17 ans avec un bébé. Je ne sais pas comment c'est sensé être parfait ça. »

« Je m'en fiche. Tu es la seule que je veuille. »

« Tu es dingue. » Lucy déclare le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Dingue de toi. »

« Et bien sûr il fallait que tu sois niaise. »

« Tu aimes, admets-le. » Je la taquine.

« Peut-être que je t'aime plus que je ne le pensais. »

« Dans ce cas peut-être que je devrais t'emmener en rendez-vous pour que tu en sois sûre. »

« Il va falloir attendre que je sois plus confortable à l'idée de laisser Kaylie alors. »

« Elle est suffisamment adorable pour nous accompagner. »

« Ou alors on pourrait simplement zapper la partie rendez-vous et passez directement à ça. » Et à nouveau ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. C'est plus bref cette fois mais c'est toujours plus que ce que je pensais avoir.

« J'aime bien cette idée. »

Je me décide à oublier le reste du monde et à me focaliser sur le bonheur que je ressens. Je devrais vraiment remercier Alex. Et peut-être la claquer un bon coup puis la remercier à nouveau. Elle avait raison cependant, il fallait juste lui dire la vérité.

« Je t'aime Lucy. »


End file.
